Life an death of a geek
by vampiregeekxxx
Summary: A normal geeky girl meets a dark mysterious stranger who turns out to be her true live and the person who is going to change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

In my world life isn't always great like most people, girls at New York high school bully me and teachers don't even know in there. Yes it's not the perfect place but I don't have a choice, if I could leave I would but my dads ill and mum needs all the help she can get.

Any way my name is Alice-Rae but my best friend Natalie calls me Ally, I'm 16 and if people see me on the streets they do t waste their time talking to me, no one ever does. My hair is dark brown with light brow highlights it's also frizzy so I tie it back in a pony tail. It keeps it out o my face while I'm working; I wear glasses that I can't stand because they're bright red with think frames but I can't see without them so I'm gonna have to live with it. I like science and maths at school but english and physical education I can't stand, but I'm really good at other subjects I think any way.

Another day at school, one more day of hell there is many ways I can describe school: it's boring, torture, hell, the worst place on earth and a bomb waiting to go off. I love work but the other students ate just so mean, especially Molly who is the worst. One time I was getting on with my writing assessment then Molly snuck up behind me and pulled my hair so hard I fell out of my chair, all my class mates laughed at me. All the other people just call me names like (four eyes, freak and geek) but at least they don't physically hurt me and humiliate me. Any way that's my life well until something happened and changed it forever. I know, how about I tell you about it. Here's my story...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

School started off like any other day until forth period when the assistant teacher escorted me to the front office. As I walked down the empty corridor there was a lot of suspense as I didn't know why I was getting sent to the office, was I in trouble? When we got there the office felt like a black hole filled with darkness, do I dare enter? The principal called me in, my heart was racing every beat felt like a bang on a drum. I couldn't be I trouble, I hadn't done any thing wrong had I? The principal was a very chubby man with grey hair and a beard that was too long, he was kind to me though.

As I sat down slowly on the big, leather chair I scanned the room to get aware of my surroundings (it's a habit I have) after a quick scan I noticed a shape in the chair beside me. The shape seemed human but I got an abnormal feeling from the shape that I was drawn too, then I for interrupted.

"Hello Alice, I see you've met our new pupil" announced the principal. When I looked at him properly I couldn't believe my eyes, he had blonde and brown hair that was styled back with hair gel and his eyes were the brightest blue I'd ever seen. His body was well built, I think I couldn't really tell since he was wearing clothes. Oh my god did I just think that. After a short examination of him I spoke.

"Actually we haven't been introduced yet" I pointed out, then a deep, balm voice spoke.

"Hi Alice my name is Vaughn, I'm from London" oh his accent is so hot I thought. London that's a long way from America at least and 8 hour flight.

"Alice I would like to take Vaughn around school, just till he's comfortable and knows his way around"

"Ok sir I'll do my best" I said nervously, I've never even talked to a guy let alone be around one all day.

After receiving his time table me and Vaughn left the office, turns out he was in all me classes. Firstly we went back to my class to finish the lesson, all the popular girls stared at us with their mouths wide open. I hated the attention and I could feel my cheeks burning red from embarrassment.

"Don't worry they're only jealous" Vaughn whispered to calm me down and cheer me up obviously sensing my unease.

"How do you know, it could be just another way to tease me they always find new ways of doing so"

"Just a feeling and also I've seen a lot of jealous people" there was a long awkward silence for a few minutes l, then the school bell rang. Talk about saved by the bell.

I took Vaughn to the place where I normally sit and think about stuff like: my appearance am other things I don't like about myself. It wasn't anything special just a bench int he corner or the school, where I also watched girls show off and talk about their looks.

Vaughn looked at me with a smile on his face, no ht guy has eve smiled at me or even looked at me for the matter. I saw his lips move and the beautiful sound of his voice reached my ears.

"I love this place, it's relaxing and has a great view of the school grounds I see why you like it so much"

Even though I didn't reply to him feeling to shy, he still kept smiling. As I looked behind his his pale face and shiny blue eyes I saw a face I never enjoy seeing ( Molly). She has bleach blonde hair and was too skinny for her own good, she had evil green eyes that filled with pleasure every time she cause me pain.

She completely ignored me, which I was thankful for and face Vaughn to say "Hello Vaughn, why are you hanging around with this freak show?" Molly asked not even looking at me once. I could tell she found Vaughn attractive and I wouldn't be surprised if he went with her since she's so much better compared to me.

What surprised me was what came out of his mouth in reply "Who do you think you are calling Alice a freak show? Your the one who looked like a clown with all that make up on" Ouch that's gotta sting.

Molly started to cry and then she ran away, everyone knows she is very sensitive about her looks. Well except Vaughn of course, I thought she deserved it any way. Molly's gang members were all gob smacked, no one has ever talked to Molly like that before and after getting over their shock they ran after her.

"I can't believe you said that to her, she could ruin you so easily" I said after they were all gone.

"Someone has to stand up for a lovely girl like you" his English accent makes that sound so much better " besides she does look like a clown with that make up and frilly clothes" I giggled a little as I noticed he had a point.

"Yeah your right, but I am a freak like Molly said you can make other friends"

"One thing I've learned is that you never judge a book by its cover"

My eyes filled with joy and happiness, a boy has actually agreed to be my friend in a kinder of vague way.

Since it was lunch time I got out my food but Vaughn didn't have any so I offered to share some of mine. He accepted, we ate my ham and cheese sandwiches that were split in half, fruit salad and a big bar if chocolate. We enjoyed all the food sharing it equally between us.

After we'd finished Natalie came up to us, I can't believe I forgot about her Vaughn was a big distraction. Natalie had short ginger hair and brown eyes, she was a lot more prettier than me but I didn't mind I was smarter, so I'd say we were equals.

"Hey Ally sorry I'm late I got detention for spit balling the teacher, so worth it though." She looked at Vaughn then at me "Oh my god Ally who's your new friend?"

"I'm Vaughn" he introduced sticking his hand out for Natalie to shake it.

"Nice to to meet you I'm Natalie, Alice's best friend" she sat next to me I t he spare seat wrapping her arm sound me. "you better look after her" my cheeks burst red again.

"Okay thanks Nat you can catch up with me after school right?" I said with the hidden meaning (please go away your embarrassing me) and she nodded her head. As she walked away smiling and waving I giggled, she was a great friend.

There was one lesson left till the end if the day, math my favourite subject. We both sat t the back because its more quite than the front since the teacher some times shouts a lot.

"Okay class, are you ready to start our algebra lesson? It's going to put your skills to the test" Mrs Wilson the nicest teacher in the whole school announced. She was a kind old lady with bright white hair and a simple smile, her eyes were a hazel colour and she wore about as much make up as I did. (Which is hardly any) Molly an her gang groaned so loudly it sound like a broken fog horn, what a bunch of moaners.

Vaughn whispered something in my ear "math is my best subject so try to keep up, I was the best in my class at my old school" he smiled at me with a geeky and smug grin. Oh I'm so going to whip that smile off his face and shove it where the sun don't shine, I am the best at math in this class.

"Oh I'll try my best; it's not like I'm a mathlete or anything" we started the questions as soon as Mrs Wilson handed out the sheets and we raced to see who would finish first. Of course as usual I found the questions a piece of cake.

We both ended up finishing at the same time but who got the best score? I waited in anticipation as Mrs Wilson marked the papers, then as if a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders she gave the papers back so we could see our results.

"WHAT! I got two out of twenty, that's just insulting" Molly shouted. I always thought she was stupid even if she acts smart all the time with her snarky comments.

Both me an Vaughn looked at our papers and then at each other.

"I've got full marks" we both said at the same time. Hey I guess we were as good as each other, no matter what school we went too.

The end if school bell rang and students shot through the gates faster than the speed of light, bit over the top I think. Vaughn walked me home, every minute I spend with him I get a tingling feeling down my back but in a good way. I'm still wondering why he likes me so much he is totally way out of my league, I should ask him tomorrow.

"So Vaughn it's the weekend tomorrow, so you fancy hanging out with me? I know this great relaxing place not far from here" I asked nervously.

"Sure, here let me right down my address and you can meet me at my house say, 11:30am and could you bring some of that delicious fruit salad too?"

"I will" I never noticed that we got to y house fill the end if the conversation, so I opened the gate and walked inside while I was waving back to Vaughn "see you tomorrow" I shouted from my front porch.

As I stepped through the threshold my family were waiting for me, then came the questions.

"Who is that handsome, young fella?" asked Mum.

"Why is he hanging around with a nerd like you?" asked my typical sister (she always picks on me).

I looked at my dad who had a big smile in his face, he's a kind old man with black hair and a few greys (we can't tell him that though) his eyes are the same colour as mine and he always cheered me up when I felt down.

My mum she had the same coloured hair as me with a few greys like me dad, must be old age. She has kind brown eyes that remind you of melting chocolate, she is always the strict one you never wanna cross her when she's in a bad mood. Both my parents wore old fashion clothes, probably can't let go of the past.

Now my sister her name is Katherine she's an over the top goth with dyed black hair and green contact lenses, she is terrible to live with. All her gothic make up is left all over the bathroom counter and she even yells at me because she thinks I steal her make up. I don't wear make up so I'm obviously not guilty and even if I did I wouldn't wear hers.

After letting them ask me all their questions and not answering any of them I ran up to my bedroom, locking the door behind me. I really needed some time to think. I thought of Vaughn and kept wondering why he liked me; obviously I was thinking about what I was going to wear tomorrow. I couldn't just wear any old thing it has to be special it will probably show I like to make an effort. Right there and then I opened my cupboard, looked inside and nearly dived in to find the right outfit. I threw the no way in hell clothes in the floor and the maybe clothes on y bed; I still couldn't decide.

After twenty minutes of rummaging and sorting through clothes I found it, the perfect outfit nothing could beat it. I chose black leggings, sky blue baggy top to match Vaughn's eyes and my special shoes that's have an inch heel. I love them so much I can't wait to wear them.

I read my magazine that I only get out when I'm going out with a boy, that isn't often no wonder it's coved in dust. For hours I read them but it didn't help calm my nerves not one bit.

It got really late so I went to sleep.


End file.
